1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of design of electronic circuits, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for providing input signal through a sample and hold circuit with reduced distortion.
2. Related Art
Sample and hold circuits are often used to sample a continuous signal at a specific time point and hold on the output terminals at least for some duration for further processing. For example, the sampled values may be provided to an Analog to Digital Converter (ADC) for generating a digital code representing the sampled input signal.
It is generally required that a sample and hold circuit provide the input signal for further processing without distortion, i.e., the strength of the input signal at the sampled instance be accurately reflected in the sample provided for further processing.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.